lifetime
by CoolGirlDawn
Summary: they were always separated for eachother. every lifetime, there were certain traditions, customs, obstacles which did not let them be one. There souls conqured time to reuntie everytime, but in vain. Can this lifetime of 2010 be in there favour or will will there souls be haunted forever? lemons in later chapter!


Epilogue

I could see him with my eyes standing there, gazing at me now and then, it was as if, he was thinking the same thing that I was thinking.

I couldn't place him in my memory but I knew him. I felt drawn to him,like magnets.

It was as if my eyes automatically settled on him even though I willed them to move, but they would not.

"your staring.."Alice nudged me with her arm and said in a sing-a-song voice.

I bit my lip and said, "no Im not". _Yeah I was totally staring at him like a creep._

"Bella you cant lie to save your life. But right now, I can totally see as though WHY your staring. He is hot damn meat."

Hot was probably an understatement. He was extremely handsome, like some celebrity, had a face of an star that you see on fashion magzines. Perfect jaw, perfect nose and don't get me started on I-am-just-fucked-hair. Yum.

But that was not why I was staring, it was because of his features, the way he smirked at whatever his friend said, the way those lips would curve into a smile. God how much I want to kiss them.

But I know I cant, I wont do that to Jake.

"Alice. I have my own meat. Thank you." Jake my fiancée, would be here any moment. After all It was his Boss's party…I almost forgot about him. _Sigh._

The guy I was staring at just raised his glass and that's when I spotted the gold band that broke the last of my tinee-winnee hope.

_He is engaged. Ofcourse such a man, would not be single, like ever._

I don't even know him, but knowing that he was with someone else, felt like someone just clawed my heart and ripped it out of me.

I clutched my chest and started panting. _Make it stop please._the moment I raised my hand to my heart , I noticed that he started coughing and panting too, his eyes were closed and his wine glass shattered on the floor.

What was this?

I might have started shaking, because Alice suddenly shook my arms, "Bella are you alright

?Bella ? can u hear me? Whats happening?"

I closed my eyes. _Pain make it stop PLEASE!_ suddenly there was a flash of light behind my close eyelids. That's when I saw it.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was running in the green forest, the sound of horses could be heard, but I could tell that they were far away. They were searching for me.**

**I ran with all my might. I didn't dare stop. I had to reach him. Oh Lord please help me.**

**The green trees were a blur to my vision as I ran. Though I was running as fast as my short legs would allow, it felt like I as too slow. I never cursed myself so much as I do right now.**

**I was panting when I reached my meadow, the only place which was like a sanctuary to me.**

**I called out in to the empty forest, "Edward! Where are you? Edward! Please answer me"**

**I could not breathe. I was tired and exhausted by all the running.**

**I collapsed on the ground. **_**No I need him.**_

**Suddenly his arms were around me, embracing me. His scent engulfed my senses. Just like the very first day I met him in the market.**

"**love! Are you alright? Please open your eyes, I cant bare to have me last breath of life without looking at those eyes of yours."he whispered softly**

"**you know?" I asked, my voice barely loud. I could feel it, the end was here.**

"**yes my love. The king ordered the gaurds to kill you and me on sight."he said, his voice was so clam as if we were discussing the weather.**

"**how can you not feel anger. Don't you hate my father? The king would not let us marry because of your status? Just because I am a princess and you are a common man? I" but he put a finger on my lips to silence me.**

"**hush love. This last minute, I don't want to waste a second hating anyone. I want to just have you in my arms. So that I can die a peacefully, knowing that you were the last person I will see. But I will feel sad too" he said his face so close too me and his eyes roaming over my person, as if memorizing every last detail.**

"**why would you feel sad?" I asked.**

"**because you will die too. I don't want that. I want you to live and move on. Breathe and explore the pleasures of the world. Have children and experience motherhood." I put my finger on his lips, because this time it was my turn to stop him.**

"**I would die rather then see a morning without you. I don't want anything if you are not there to share it with me. I have already given you my heart and my soul. All I want is to live or die WITH YOU"**

"**I love you my Bella, and I will love you even after death. You are my soul and I will not attain peace until it has you" with this he kissed me.**

**The kiss was like a seal, a promise that he would find me in the next life. Because we both believed in life after death.**

**His warm lips did not leave me even when the shouts of horseman and gaurds could be heard from all around us.**

"**I love you too my Edward", and a sword tore through both of our chests.**

***flashback end***

I was lying on the ground I could hear noises around me.

"call an ambulance"

"this is a party of doctors please fucking help her"

"Bella ! baby everything will be fine"

"we need to take them to the hospital asap"

"Edward wake up. Carlisle do something!"

I opened my eyes a little and saw that there were people rushing toward the same guy I had seen a little earlier in my dream.

I saw him lying on the floor, collapsed and passed out. I close my eyes again.

_The blackness covers me again._


End file.
